Neji, Give Her A Break!
by Omigesh
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Hinata. They want to meet up. Neji is a meddler... And Hanabi has a plot. Too bad Neji is against it all. NaruHina. NejixOC. AU.


Neji, Give Her a Break!

Summary: Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Hinata. They want to meet up. And Hanabi has a plot. Too bad Neji is against it all. NaruHina. NejixOC. AU.

Chapter 1: Leaving the Manse

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's timid voice softly said through the phone. It was currently the evening and Hinata was just about to go soak in the bath house she has in her father's manse. Her hair was in a high ponytail and little effort was shown to push her bangs back. She had a towel folded neatly in her hand, ready to go to the first floor. That is until she received a phone call. And of course, from _her_ Naruto-kun.

"Hinata?" Naruto's loud voice rang though the phone, making Hinata blush and smile. His voice always made her smile. He was so boisterous and always knew how to put her in a good mood... Exempting the double meaning. "I called you earlier." He said, pursing his lips, "But you didn't answer your phone."

She shook her head, oblivious to the fact that Naruto couldn't see her. "A-Ano... M-My phone was off because my we were having dinner. Gomen, Naruto-kun!" She could hear Naruto's sheepish laugh on the other end of the phone and she smiled again.

"You already ate? That's a bummer! I was thinking about taking you to this restaurant that just opened... I heard the server some really good Chinese Food and we don't find that a lot around here... Well not as good. And Chinese food is really good. Also—" she listened to Naruto's rant about how Chinese food was good, with a smile on her face. She didn't care if he talked all night. She was in love with his voice. But that wasn't the only thing she was in love with. _Oh no_. Not just that. "Oh sorry, I'm rambling!"

"It's fine Naruto-kun... I like listening to your voice." She said, a blushing appearing on her face as she now walked around her room.

"Oh really? That's a new one considering everyone else hits me when I ramble..." He said the latter in a mumble but Hinata still heard him. He then groaned. "I'm getting off track, dammit!" He shouted.

It startled Hinata which caused her grip on the phone to get tighter. Her eyes widened with a worry look. Did... Did she do something wrong? "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, nah," Naruto waved her worry away dismissively, "I meant to ask... Uh... Did you want to... You know..." He trailed on with a blush on his face. Hinata had no clue what he was talking about but she had a clue. It was a high possibility of him asking her out on a date.

Besides, he already mentioned about taking her to a Chinese Restaurant. He's rambling. He's trailing on with his sentences. And no doubt he was blushing. And hey, it was still early! Well, it was around eight but they were elder teenagers! They'll live! So without a doubt, she knew that Naruto was attempting to ask her out on a date.

"Did you want to come watch me burn some toast? I mean, it's really easy," he immediately smacked himself for that one. How hard was it to ask out a girl?! Especially if they had been going out for a month now. Gah! This was proving to be difficult. "N-No! Not burn toast! I meant... Dating!"

Her heart pounded when Naruto said something about dating. They haven't been able to date in sometime. The first time they've dated was when they both confessed their feelings for each other. Also, Naruto attempted to take her out many times before, also becoming flustered, but that was always ruined by Neji.

**Flashback**

Hinata dressed herself in something comfortable, but yet appropriate for this night. This would be the second date with Naruto and she was nervous, but also happy. This entire day a smile was pasted on her face. She looked over herself in the mirror just in case later that day she would wreck herself. She nodded to herself when she thought she looked just fine. She grabbed her black hand person which perfectly with her black, strapless, mini dress. She approached the door only to see Neji who stood in the door way with a frown.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing his cousin. She rarely ever dressed this properly unless their family was holding a big dinner, a get together, or basically anything formal as a family. His frowned deepened. Is... Is she wearing this on a _date_?

Hinata smiled at her cousin. "I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun. He's planned everything out. He even made lunch," she said, but in her mind she thought, 'But I don't think Naruto can cook very well considering he burned toast...'

Neji shook his head. "I have something more… suiting for you to wear." He said, taking her by the wrist and dragging her into his room. Was he considering letting her wear boy clothes on a date with another boy? No way Neji!

She frowned at her cousin. "I don't think this appropriate to wear on a date..." She said, pointing to the fencing helmet on her head and the body padding. _'And I don't want to stand out and look unattractive either...'__  
_  
"What?! You need it! What it someone tries to attack you?!" He said, looking surprised.

"Naruto-kun will save me." She said with a nod. "Remember back when you two got into a right and you los—"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said and sauntered out of his room, crossing his arms over his chest. But a smirk was definitely on his face.

Sometime Later.

A groan escaped his pale lips. "Ah, Hinata... I don't think I feel so well..." Neji groaned from the couch, Hiashi in the room as well. Hinata just came from the elevator and she peered into the great room.

Hiashi nodded. "I've already checked his temperature. He's at 102* Hinata... You have to take care of your elder cousin," he said and stood. Neji smirked. So did Hiashi as he left the room. They were both plotting this scheme as well.

Hinata held back the urge to sigh. She dialed Naruto's number, reluctantly, to call off the date.

**Present**

"Yeah! A dating stimulation game!" Naruto said nonchalantly. He calmly walked to a random wall in his house, and banged his head against it.

She giggled and Naruto pouted. "Don't laugh at me, Hinata-chan... You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?" He whined, pursing his lips together.

She couldn't help but giggle again. "Gomen, Naruto-kun. Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" She asked, shyness thrown out the window. Being with Naruto just made her feel relaxed and at ease after a short period of time.

He nodded repeatedly over the phone, "Dattebayo!" He shouted. Hinata smiled. "I'll pick you up at nine." He said and immediately hung up. Hinata stood there, smiling like an idiot until she noticed what time it was.

_"8:15?!"_ She shouted and threw the materials in her hands in the air and hurried to get ready. This date better had not been ruined.

Too bad Neji was eavesdropping.

〜（ゝ。∂）

Hinata stood in the body mirror once again, checking herself before she would end up wrecking herself. This time around, she wore a white creamy colored, sleeveless turtleneck with a dark velvet high waisted skirt. She grabbed her black hand purse once again, matching her jewelry. This was definitely déjà vu.

〜（ゝ。∂）

"It'd be best if you would just leave the woman alone," Hanabi said, frowning at her cousin in front of her. He looked down at her with a frown. "I don't care how protective you are, Naru-kun s'nice guy. And he's ultra strong and awesome."

Neji just crossed his arms. "I don't get why I'm arguing with you..." He sighed.

Hanabi just smiled proudly. "Cause you know I'm right! Heck, I am rather smart for my age." She boasted, looking proud as she crossed her arms over her chest. Neji just flicked her head.

"I was smarter than you when I was your age." Neji said, matter-of-factly to his young cousin.

Hanabi frowned, silently admitting to defeat. "But anyhow, you obviously need someone to love. Either you're jealous of Hinata cause she's pretty much settled for the rest of her life, or you're just an over-protective meddler."

Neji sputtered, not believing what his younger cousin just told him. Wait, no. He could believe her. This girl had a serious smart mouth. Before he had anytime to retort, Hanabi smiled at her older sister. "That's cute, Hinata! I'm sure Naru-kun will love it! It's _sexy!_" She said, glancing back at Neji with a smirk.

"Y-You don't think it's too much, do you?" Hinata stuttered, looking over herself once again.

_'Sexy'_? Oh that just put Neji on the edge. He was going to go on this date rather they liked it or not. He didn't care if he'd have to be poorly disguised as a plant just to go. He groaned in his head. He missed when they were just kids and he had nothing to worry about.

Hanabi smirked and feigned a groan, "Ah... I think I have a fever. I'm beginning to have hot flashes... Ahhh..." She groaned once again. Neji smirked. Hiashi would ask Hinata to take care of whoever is sick so he only shrugged.

Hiashi appeared from out of nowhere and was planning to use the elevator to go up to Hinata's room and tell her that Hanabi needs tending to. "H-Hinata," she faked a cough, "Just went out with a few friends..."

Neji whirled around. He didn't notice that Hinata was gone. She must've left when he was thinking. That sneaky little girl! And if Hinata is gone... That means...

"Neji take care of your cousin, I have work to attend to," Hiashi said as he sauntered out of the lobby like a boss and to his office. Neji glared at Hanabi who only smirked.

It was now Neji's turn to silently admit defeat.


End file.
